


Seen In The Crowd - Narumitsu/Edgewright

by Eazbeaz



Category: Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: 3rd person pov, ? - Freeform, Law School AU, M/M, Narumitsu - Freeform, Wrightworth - Freeform, edgewright, im not completely sure how this will go, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eazbeaz/pseuds/Eazbeaz
Summary: In the wildness of first attending law school, Miles Edgeworth meets someone who makes the experience a lot more comfortable.





	1. New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Welcome to the beginning of this. I hope to continue this (although I’m not too good on things like that). There’s no actual narumitsu interaction in this chapter (sorry about that) because it’s more introductory. Thank you!

_Deep breath in._

Here he was, setting down his dark grey suitcase before him. The rays of light beaming in through the small window created highlights on the wrinkles in his fingers, the wood tiles slotted in the floor, and even the minuscule bumps on the side of the suitcase. The clothing in the suitcase was wrinkled from being hurriedly tossed in, as the sudden news that he would be moving soon had arose in him a panic to pack. But all of it was still so unbelievable. He was here. He had been accepted, and he now could truly pursue his goal on a deeper level.

      _Deep breath out._

The dorm Miles had bought was... small, to say the least. Although it was in a sort of nice modest way. It had a bed pushed against the corner of the right side of the wall, with a window on the back of the room. Opposite of the bed, against the left wall, there was a small refrigerator, a desk, and a microwave, all lined up.

The feel of the place felt... welcoming. Although still to be judged in its own way threatening, just because of how much it differentiated from the familiarity of the large, modern apartments of the city Miles had become accustomed to.

Of course, when he had left his home town to attend university, that had been a rather similar change; however that was from all those years ago, and Miles couldn’t shake the feeling that pulsed through him. It wasn’t an emotion Miles could quite name. Not really excitement, although there was certainly an aspect of it. And not quite terror, although again, there remained an aspect.

Sighing with a strong sense of confusion accompanied with disdain for this confusion, he tugged his suitcase closer to him, and began pulling out what was inside.

 

———

 

      _Thump._

 

The sound was distinct, and it was accompanying Miles tossing the newly light-weight suitcase to the empty corner of the room.

Running his fingers through his smooth grey hair, he suddenly had a thought.

      _What can I do now?_

It was a decidedly stupid thing to think, considering the many things that Miles could do at the moment. But he was feeling rather unmotivated to explore his new school, and had never been the type to go out and introduce himself to people on the same floor, despite knowing he’d probably meet them later. Thankfully, he wasn’t forced to interact with someone quite yet, as he had been rather forceful in his request for a private dorm.

Yet still, his own lack of enthusiasm to go out and meet people didn’t stop people from coming to him.

 

      _Think, thunk, thunk._

 

Three firm, consecutive knocks on the door.

After Miles ignored the first three knocks, a few more came, this time less distinguished and more impatient. With a huff, he rose from the seat he had on his bed, and pulled the door open.

The first thing to meet his eyes was a girl. She had black hair that was pushed up into a ponytail with a large purple bow, a peculiar silver dress-like uniform brandished with ribbons, as well as multiple odd-looking bracelets, and to top it off a stubborn expression with hands on her hips. However, that stance and expression quickly flipped when she saw Miles. She smiled calmly, and cupped her hands by her abdomen.

 

“Greetings! You are Miles Edgeworth, correct? I help with the maintenance of the building, I don’t really attend the school; but I wanted to introduce myself to the newcomers of the apartment.”

 

Edgeworth met her friendly gaze with a cross one, and didn’t reply. But this didn’t stop her from continuing.

 

“I’m Maya Fey. I only work here as a part-time thing, but I still think it’s important to know everyone here. I hope that your stay in this place will be comfortable! You can always come to me for questions about this place.”

 

After a few more moments of his displeased stare and ridged stance, he replied, “Yes, I am Miles Edgeworth. Now, it was very nice to meet you Miss Fey, but I must continue settling in.” He took the door in his hand and began to close it.

 

“Oh!” Maya said with her smile remaining, “Just call me Maya, and enjoy your stay here!”

 

The door shut.

Sighing, Miles locked the door, hoping that no more visitors would drop by. He didn’t need more of these awkward, unnecessary interactions, much less from some random young worker in the building.

After staring at the door for a few seconds, he absentmindedly began filling the desk provided with the tools he had brought for himself.

 

 _This whole experience is going to be... interesting,_ he realized, vertically lining up a pencil parallel with a pen, _the question is if it will be the enjoyable kind or something less of the type._


	2. Something Bothersome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles - even if he doesn’t mean to - meets a familiar face as well as another that is unfamiliar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the second chapter. I’m not sure how the update schedule will be, but I’ll try to get something out at least once a week. Thank you!

     The emotions that swirled and spiraled in his brain had made it difficult for Miles to slip into unconsciousness, resulting in him even having to take a pill to aid his sleep. He knew that there wasn’t much to be awaited in the next day, as he had only just arrived to this school, but he liked to be able to be ready for whatever could come.

While all this sleeping business was frustrating, it had been dealt with. However, the awakening from this slumber had been less of a controlled experience.

The loud crash followed by a couple of panicked voices had been enough to make Miles jolt awake, surroundings blurry from the quick awakening.

     _What in the hell-_  the thought came quickly, and dripped of irritation.

He studied the door very hard for a solid few seconds, debating whether investigating the noise was even worth his time.

After a few moments of debating, and hearing the voices continue to chatter, he shoved off the covers of his small bed, and quickly changed into something more appropriate for the public. He turned, and rested his hand on the doorknob, sighing with contempt. He quickly turned the smooth bronze metal, and pulled open the door. He took a few steps out, and glanced around.

There were two people, both talking quickly. After a few moments of observation, he realized that one of the two people was Maya Fey, the girl he had met the previous day. The other was a student Miles didn’t recognize, with spiky black hair and blue clothing.

This situation with Miles halfway down the hall observing the two couldn’t last forever, though. Maya’s eyes flickered to the side mid-sentence and Miles could tell that she had spotted him.

 

“Hello!” She said this with a wave, and a beckoning motion, “Did we wake you up?”

 

Miles cringed, suddenly regretting his choice to investigate whatever was happening. He didn’t budge, and said a firm, “Yes.” With an obvious annoyed undertone.

 

Maya smiled apologetically, “I apologize. Phoenix here-“ she signaled to the student she had been speaking with- “Bumped into me and I accidentally dropped something.”

 

     _Tsk_ ing with disapproving annoyance, Miles glared at Phoenix. In response, he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled apologetically.

 

“I didn’t mean to get two in one- or any at all for that matter- with- er- issues.” He chuckled, but nodded, “So yeah, I didn’t mean to disrupt you.”

 

Miles almost wanted to snort. This guy was one of the most typical kind of person ever, fake chuckling and smiling and talking with girls and pretending it was an accident. But instead, he stuck to the etiquettes he had and calmly waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it.”

He didn’t smile as he said it, as he wasn’t at that level with politeness, but the words were at least coated with what sounded genuine.

Maya seemed to light up with an idea, “Hey, do you want to have lunch with us later?”

 

Miles stared at her with his mouth partially open, before he realized how ridiculous that must look and quickly pushed out a laugh, which sounded closer to a choke,

 

“S-surely not. Just because I got woke up from some clatter doesn’t mean I should be invited to anything.” Despite his attempts to cover it, the words definitely had an audible feeling of desperation.

 

She shook her head, “No worries! I’d like to bond with as many people here as I can.” She glanced at Phoenix, “Er- you’re alright with Miles- That’s his name by the way- coming, right?”

 

He nodded, looking at Miles, “I guess an actual introduction would be good,” he laughed, “I’m Phoenix Wright. You’re Miles... er...” he trailed off.

 

“Miles Edgeworth.” He said firmly, and nothing more.

 

“Well, it’s great to meet’cha Miles,” he glanced at Maya, “Yeah, it’d be fun to invite him with us.”

 

“I- I assure you-“ Miles insisted, “There’s no need-“

 

He was cut off mid-sentence by Maya, “As I said, no worries! Now, if you want to go back to your dorm to do whatever, go ahead and do that.” She smiled once more.

 

Miles stared for a few moments, feeling on the verge of arguing, but he really wasn’t in the mood. Clenching his teeth in defeat, his brows lowered in a cross way and he asked through his teeth,

 

“Fine. When and where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More interactions between Miles and other characters are always fun to write.  
> Remember, comments are always appreciated!


	3. Is It Awkward? Or Is It Plain Stupidity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it was a bad idea to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey welcome back! Thank you for returning to this really bad fanfic. I’m having a lot of fun writing this.

 

      Miles could hardly believe himself.

     He was really joining the two. And he already regretted his decision.

     As he made his way down the hall, he felt as if everything was mocking him. Saying, in some form, _Why should it be so odd and out of the norm to have a lunch with someone? Is that not a basic activity performed by most?_  And of course, thinking that anyone around him even knew or cared about this was decidedly an incredibly ridiculous idea that, still, clung to his mind.

     Miles found himself folding his hands in and out, whether this was a sign of nervousness or not he himself wasn’t sure. The only thing he did know is that he had arrived at the library, and was opening the large, dark doors.

     The spot they had requested of him had been rather... strange. He weaved through the large bookshelves, the occasional reader or browser giving him an odd glance. He had been given a list of instructions for where to go, and some of said instructions were rather odd.

     Back when they had been talking outside his dorm, he had stood there impatiently as Maya and occasionally Phoenix scribbled a list of directions up on a piece of printer paper, and now he was looking at the finished version. It was mainly Maya’s messy handwriting in a purple pen, and there were some parts added onto some of the purple pen instructions from Phoenix in pencil about something Maya must have forgotten. Most of the directions were... well... direct. Normal. But the one he had gotten to raised his brow.

     “ _Once you reach the VERY_  (and may Miles add, there were several arrows pointing to this ‘very’, and it was underlined) _right back corner of the library, crawl under the bookcase against the wall. It’s a big enough space (Phoenix can get through there!)_ ”

     He had already gotten to the back right corner of the library, and was glancing around to try and make sure no one was watching. Thankfully, due to the area in the library being so far from the entrance, the spot was vacant of anyone other than himself. After a few more minutes of crouching along the wall, peeking his head under, and grunting with disapproval as he felt a spiderweb or flurry of dust catch his face, he finally found what he assumed was the passage they meant. After glancing around once more, he got on his hands and knees and began to crawl under it.

     Once he was out, he found himself in a dim room. Looking at the next direction, he read to himself,

     “ _Once you are in the room, find the latter against the wall and climb up._ ”

     He stared at the words for a few more moments, wondering to himself, for a fifth time, why in the ungodly hell he actually gone through all this trouble to have lunch with a couple of people he hardly knew. But, this thought was cut off, as he saw a latter leaning against the wall.

     Tucking the bag he had for his lunch under his shoulder, he climbed up the ladder. When he came to a new floor, he looked around. It was better lit, the lights seemed to be working, although a bit dim. And sitting on a couple of objects in the room, chatting, were Maya and Phoenix. He placed his lunch bag on the floor, before hoisting himself up, and stood up. The two looked in his direction.

     Maya waved cheerily, speaking despite having an abundance of food in her mouth, “Hey! Wehwcome! Ih- ih-“ she chewed for a few moments, swallowed, and continued, “Sit over here!”

     Miles, despite himself, glared at the two, “Why do you go through so much work to find a spot to eat?”

     Maya shrugged, “It’s fun.”

     Phoenix grinned, “I know, it... er... doesn’t really make any sense. But it’s like a little secret hideout, huh?”

     While Maya nodded profusely, Miles just looked at him down his nose with a stern expression before huffing. He pulled a knocked over chair upright, and sat on it, taking out his lunch and unfolding it.

     “What’cha got?” Maya said, rather intrusively sniffing the half-wrapped meal.

     “Why does it matter?” He retorted, sinking into the seat with embarrassment. Maya didn’t respond, just grinned in response, before returning to stuffing her face. Phoenix laughed, and Miles turned his head to him in confusion.

     “God, I can totally see why you probably think we’re weird.”

     He gently touched Miles’ shoulder, and it took everything in him not to smack the hand, but he let it sit there. He paused, thinking about what Phoenix had said,  _I think you guys are more than weird, to be honest. What is Miss Fey even doing?_  He thought, glancing at Maya, who seemed to be attempting to see how many cans she could drink from at once. Miles just sighed, and took a bite of the neat sandwich he had prepared. He nearly jumped in surprise when Phoenix spoke again,

     “Hey, how long have you been here? I know some people arrive at different times. I’ve been here for about a week.”

     Miles met his gaze, studying his eyes carefully. He considered the question, even if it was such a direct one, before taking another bite of the sandwich, and answering,

     “I’ve been here only two days. I met Maya earlier, who said that she wanted to meet everyone. If everyone arrives at different days, does she do that... every day?” He raised a brow.

     Phoenix nodded in confirmation, glancing at Maya with something that could only be described as an amused expression. After a few more moments, he said something else,

     “Hey, did you know one student nearly blew up an entire floor of a different apartment during some crazy ‘science experiment’?”

     Miles stared at him, confused at the random mention. His mouth was partially parted, and only after a few moments did he find his wording, “Er- wh- what?”

     After a few more seconds of Phoenix’s nonchalant expression he grinned and chuckled, “No, no. Of course not. I’m just trying to catch your attention, see if you’re really listening. I don’t... er... I don’t think that happened. That I know of. Besides rumors.” He seemed to grow more and more unsure if it was fake or not towards the end.

     Miles stared at him for a few moments, before his blank stare turned to a scowl, “Why do you have to trick me in order to make your jokes?” He snapped.

     “I’m surprised you believed them in the first place.” Phoenix responded, grinning.

     Miles just huffed, taking a couple more bites of his sandwich before placing the piece that was left beside him, with the purple paper it had been wrapped in under it.

     “Hey, by the way, why do you have those weird bangs?” It came from Maya across the room.

     Miles choked on his words for a few moments, “I- excuse me? You’re the one who looks like you’re going to a Halloween party.” He snapped defensively.

     While Phoenix laughed, Maya raised her hands in mock offense, “Ooh, looks like I touched a nerve. Hey Nick, remind me to come up with some nickname for him later.”

     Phoenix grinned, “Sure thing. I’ll help make it.”

     Miles spluttered helplessly for a few moments, “Y- r- you- wh- you cant- no you won’t!”

     Maya just smiled slyly in response. Miles stood up, glaring at the two. He quickly ate the last piece of his sandwich, before storming over to where the ladder was,

     “I’ll be taking my leave now, as _dreadfully_ _wonderful_ as this has been. Good day!”

     Phoenix shrugged, before saying with a sly expression,

     “I guess you’ve got to go fix your bangs. One of them is really crooked right now.”

     While Maya and Phoenix fist bumped Miles quickly hurried down the ladder, scowling and swearing in his thoughts. However, just in case, while walking, he did end up checking if one of his bangs really  _was_ crooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was just a cute chapter with a few dorks. “When will the romance begin??” You are a fool to think it hasn’t already, however, you’ll see in due time.  
> \- Comments are very much appreciated!!


	4. Something to be Enjoyed is Somehow Unenjoyable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles visits somewhere and meets someone he’s known for a long time.
> 
> Not that he enjoyed it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Welcome back! Thank you for continuing to read this trash. No wrightworth interaction in this, hope that’s okay. But we do get an UnhappyTM Miles

     Ah, busyness. Excitement. Adrenaline. People flooding from their dorms, and the entire campus with people in sight. It went hand in hand with the announcement of the Great Youngsteed Lake being open for exploration. This particular body of water was... well... rather well known, and one of the most attracting part of this particular school. And while Miles didn’t exactly share the same enthusiasm as the others rushing to the place, he was still curious to see the place. After all, it was often advertised to be “the most helpful yet still entertaining place for meditation!”

The whole shtick of the place was just purely meditation, mindfulness, and just in general calming down. There were lessons for yoga as well as ones for mindfulness along the calm, sterile lake. Although people just usually hung out at the silent place, there were some that did some things more disruptive.

The people who owned the place were very serious about their rules to “maintain peace” and “not pollute people’s minds.” Because of this, to maintain the calm, flatness of the lake, boats, as well as loud noises, were strictly prohibited. However, some people ignore this, and went along the lake with their speed boats, making a gigantic spray of water as well as the deep rumble of the engine. Miles could only guess how that person had been punished.

But, now let us return to the present, where a very uncomfortable Miles is trying to dodge the people passing. Occasionally, a person would slam into him in their blind running, where Miles could only give them the coldest glare he could manage, and they mutter some fake apology before running off.

It was so very... uncomfortable. This entire place. Sweaty bodies all around, going to a _lake_ of all things. He could see the lake in the distance, calm as ever.

But perhaps that was the only thing that was calm there.

People were chatting enthusiastically along the shoreline, some people were skipping stones, and others seemed to just be giggling and whispering to each other.

So basically, to Miles, pure chaos.

Although being extremely hesitant, he continued. He scowled, and did his best not to loose what remained of his dignity by just recoiling and crawling away.Instead, he weaved his way through the crowds, the sun pumping down onto his suit making an unpleasant sweaty feeling that made the fabric cling to his skin. The shade of the trees lining the water hardly helped, as most of the trees were casting distorted shadows over the water, meaning he was in full exposure to the sun.

As he weaved through the crowds of people, he certainly didn’t expect to be addressed.

“YO!” It came from behind him, and made him freeze in surprise. He was reluctant to turn around, suspecting who it was.

But, regardless, he grasped at his etiquettes and turned to his addressor, “Butz.” He said it blankly, his brows furrowed in annoyance, “What do you want?”

After a few moments of staring back, Larry raised a brow, “That’s hardly a way to meet your best friend after so long!”

 _Dear God, no._  The only memories that Miles could recall of Larry were just of the man constantly annoying or bothering him, and even if it had been so very long ago, the guy didn’t seem to have changed that much.

Larry opened his arms up, looking ready to hug Miles, but all that Miles did in response was glare so hard he practically could have been spitting, and offering a shaky, stiff hand.

“God, Edgey-“

“Don’t call me that-“

“-You’re ridiculous. We’re best buds! You can’t act like we’re just... er...” he seemed to search for a word, “Acquaintances. Or something.” He returned to his original demeanor, “We go so far back!” Regardless, Larry took his hand and shook it with a rather uncomfortable amount of vigor.

“We shared one class. In one year.” Miles said blankly, glaring, “And the only thing you did was bother me with your issues about how some girl refused to go out with you because you were being a creep.”

Larry opened and closed his mouth, not seeming to find the words that he wanted, before saying, “But we were still friends. Friends share problems, right?” Good, at least he didn’t lie about not complaining

“Oh sure, yes, but we weren’t friends. We were classmates. Large difference.” Miles crossed his arms, straightening his spine and tilting down his chin so he could give Larry a ‘proper Miles Edgeworth’ glare.

“Whatever you say, buddy.” He put his hands up in fingerguns, and all Miles could do was cringe and scoff in response.

“Why are you even here, Butz?” It was a sharp question, almost sounding like some sort of accusation.

Larry shrugged, “I got hired to work here to clean up the trash around the lake and park. Pretty great job, if you ask me.” He nudged Miles.

He recoiled from the nudge, before sighing loudly, “Another terrible employee, I see.”

“Hey! I’m not terrible-“ whatever he said next, Miles ignored, and simply walked away from the loud man. Of course, this didn’t work.

“Don’t try to  _leave_! Let’s catch up! I have a new girlfriend- er- I mean- not really, but in a way.”

Miles rolled his eyes, “Fantastic, Butz, but I have my business and you have yours. Now, have I made myself clear? Go annoy your significant other, I don’t really care.”

Larry sighed overdramatically, “God. You suck. We’re gonna have a really meaningful conversation later about how much you suck later, too. But I’ll let you win for now. My baby is probably getting lonely without me.”

Miles snorted, sending him off with a dismissive wave.

_Typical Butz. God, I came here to calm down, and what do I get? Sweaty people and an overenthusiastic person I haven’t met in over a decade, yet they pretend we meet every weekend or something. Can’t I just have some peace?_

But whoever was granting peace seemed to be very selective today, and decided Miles wasn’t worthy.

So, basically, the rest of the noon and afternoon were filled with sweaty screaming people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Larry has been introduced. Not that he really did much in his introduction.  
> Just to clarify: No, Phoenix wasn’t in the class with them. It was just Larry and Miles, and it was much less of a friendship and was in a later grade.  
> oh also by the way larry totally has a boyfriend that’s what he means I don’t make the rules (even though I kind of do with this)  
> \- Comments are appreciated above all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had fun writing this, even if there is no interaction between Phoenix and Miles. Feel free to suggest things I could do with this - Commenting is super good!


End file.
